In recent years, a phenomenon was discovered in which certain metal oxide materials have two electrical states of a low and high resistance when a voltage is applied to the material due to the resistivity prior to the voltage application and the applied voltage height; and new memory devices utilizing such a phenomenon are drawing attention. Such a memory device is called ReRAM (Resistance Random Access Memory). Three-dimensional cross-point structures in which memory cells are disposed at the intersection points between WLs (word lines) and BLs (bit lines) have been proposed as the actual device structure of ReRAM from the viewpoint of higher integration. To realize products using ReRAM, it is necessary to increase the reliability.